With the popularization of social network, such as network platform, micro blog and alumni book for instant messaging, more and more people find friends over the network. To enable a user to create a relation chain on his network platform, each social network may recommend friends to him.
Generally, the current friend recommendation method is to estimate a familiarity between a user and each recommended object, and to recommend an object with a high familiarity to the user. The recommended object may be other users. However, for a recommended object who has been recommended for many times but is always not added by the user as a friend, he/she may be recommended repeatedly all the time, which lowers the efficiency of friend recommendation method and deteriorates user experience, thus arousing the resentment of the user and even causing the loss of network users.